Not so Angel
by Rina.Y
Summary: Suga preparó una pequeña sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Daichi, aunque éste tendría que aguantar al postre


31 de diciembre, víspera de año nuevo. Todos los años para esa fecha hacia un frío agobiante y claramente ese año no era la excepción. Sawamura Daichi, convenciéndose por dentro de que su ex amigo, ahora novio, lo estaría esperando con una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, caminaba cada vez más deprisa en dirección a la casa de Suga, parte por el frío y parte por los nervios.

Se encontraba prácticamente en el porch de la entrada cuando vio a la mamá de su novio abrir la puerta.

-Oh, justo me iba- dijo la señora con sorpresa y los buenos modales de siempre, dejándolo entrar a la casa-. Koushi está en la cocina, yo que tú no lo molesto-le advirtió-. Dijo que no quería que nadie lo moleste. ¡Mira la hora, me tengo que ir! Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-finalizó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias- le contestó, internamente cuestionando ese último gesto.

Al verla una vez ida, Sawamura se adentró más a la residencia, notando el drástico cambio de temperatura entre afuera y adentro.

"Yo que tú no lo molesto" había dicho la madre de su novio. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, preguntándose qué se estaría tramando Suga. De ahí salía un olor exquisito, claramente, por lo que pensó que estaría cocinando algo especial por su cumpleaños. No pudo evitar sentirse especial y, al ser vencido por la curiosidad, decidió entrar.

Al girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, una mezcla de olores y temperaturas viajó por su cuerpo. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la calefacción del hogar, pero este calor era distinto. Su mirada se dirigió instantáneamente hacia una espalda pálida, adornada con algunos lunares, sólo atravesada por unas cintas finas que parecían de un delantal de cocina. Bajó la mirada, deleitándose con la vista de lo que para él era uno de los traseros más hermosos que había visto en su vida. ¿Seguro que no estaba soñando? Murmuró unas palabras incoherentes que al parecer Suga escuchó, porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue:

-¿Qué haces aquí? mi madre te dijo que no entraras-dijo cortante, Pero Daichi no lo escuchaba, estaba totalmente perdido en la imagen: su novio, la persona con la que había estado enamorado por tres años seguidos, estaba vestido con nada más que un delantal de cocina(bastante corto, por cierto). No pudo evitarlo y, como si estuviera en un transe, se encaminó hacia él.

-Suga...-dijo con su voz más seductora- no hacia falta que hagas esto por mí- le pasó una mano por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos. Se inclinó para besarlo, pero su novio se alejó.

-¿Tu madre no te enseñó que primero hay que comer la comida antes del postre? ¿o quieres que te castigue?- preguntó Suga, haciendo esa sonrisa sádica que a Daichi tanto le gustaba-. Se buen niño y espera afuera.

Y así fue, muy a su pesar, Daichi esperó en la mesa familiar, imaginándose las cosas que podría hacer con Suga esa tarde. Solos en la casa, y su novio con un atuendo que lo volvía loco.

De vez en cuando se abría la puerta de la cocina sólo para que Suga saliera y poco a poco vaya poniendo la mesa. Primero puso los vasos, colocándolos en la mesa con movimientos lentos para luego girar en sus talones de forma rápida, dejando ver cosas que no debería por debajo del delantal. Al dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, Daichi no podía evitar recostarse en la silla y tratar de ver lo más posible que el delantal le permitía hasta que su novio desaparecía por la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos, Suga salió con dos platos de arroz con curry, los puso sobre la mesa e, intencionalmente, se bajó un poco el delantal de cocina y se sentó frente a Daichi. Realmente lo tenía loco, pensó, viendo unos lunares en el pecho de Suga.

Quería hacerle un cumplido por lo rica que estaba la comida pero, cuando quiso abrir la boca, sintió un golpe en la silla. Bajó la mirada a ver de qué se trataba y vio el pie descalzo de su novio entre sus piernas. Dirigió la vista de nuevo a Suga, buscando una respuesta a ese movimiento, pero él sólo le sonrió y no apartó su pie de ahí.

Daichi trató de mantener la compostura hasta terminar el plato, fallando miserablemente. Poco a poco Suga acercaba más su pie hacia su entrepierna, tocando suavemente con los dedos de los pies.

Sawamura se incorporó en la silla, tratando de ignorar el pie del otro, lo que le incitó a Suga acercarse más a la mesa, tocando con toda intención el bulto creciente en los pantalones de Daichi, haciéndole soltar un leve gemido. Siguió jugando unos minutos con su pie lentamente, viendo la cara de su novio que, conociéndolo, se estaba mordiendo la parte interior del cachete para no soltar ningún ruido. Pobre Daichi.

Sugawara se levantó del asiento una vez satisfecho con sus acciones, dirigiéndose a la cocina nuevamente.

Luego de pensarlo poco tiempo, Sawamura entró nuevamente a la cocina y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaminó hacia Suga, quien estaba de espaldas.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya- le dijo en el oído, apoyando su bulto en el trasero de su novio. Sintió a Suga dar un pequeño salto, lo que significo luz verde para seguir.

Pasó su mano por debajo del brazo de Suga y la hacia la cara de su novio, elevándole el mentón, besándole lentamente la nuca y el cuello. Dejó a su mano derecha vagar por la garganta del otro, rozando la nuez de Adán, hasta adentrarse en el delantal y rozar los pezones del otro con su dedo. Su mano izquierda, antes en la cintura de Suga, subía peligrosamente por el muslo de su novio, haciéndolo erizar ante el suave contacto. Siguió subiendo hasta toparse con el miembro de Suga y, al tocarlo, el muchacho se dio vuelta, enfrentándolo.

-Aquí no, Daichi- susurró. Se apartó con gracia y se dirigió hacia la puerta, indicándole con los ojos que lo siga, y así hizo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto de Suga y, ni bien entraron, Daichi lo arrinconó contra la pared, justo donde lo quería.

-¿Sabes...?-dijo Sawamura, lentamente arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del miembro del otro muchacho- Aún me he quedado con hambre.

Subió lentamente sus manos por las piernas de su novio hasta llegar al trasero, tomándolo firmemente entre las manos para escuchar un gemido proveniente del otro. Al escuchar eso, dirigió una mano hacia la parte de abajo del delantal para levantarlo, dejando expuesto el miembro erecto de su novio. Con una mano tomó el miembro por la base, introduciéndolo en su boca, mientras que con la otra masajeaba el trasero de Suga.

Perdido por el placer de escuchar los gemidos del otro, había olvidado para qué quería llegar a esto. Llevó su mano más a fondo del trasero de Suga, rozando la entrada. Sintió la respiración pesada proveniente del otro.

-E...espera- dijo Suga entre suspiros, apartando la cabeza de Daichi de su miembro, odiándose una vez que lo había hecho.

Se dirigió hacia el cajón al lado de su cama y sacó una botella de lubricante. No le dio tiempo a darse vuelta que ya tenía nuevamente a Daichi detrás suyo, sin la remera y con los jeans abiertos. Suga sabía que a su novio le encantaba que él termine ese trabajo por él. Rozando los costados de Daichi, Suga deslizó suavemente sus manos hacia abajo, deshaciédose de los pantalones y los bóxers al mismo tiempo.

Daichi tomó la botella y escurrió parte del contenido en la mano, para después tirarla hacia un lado de la habitación. Llevó nuevamente su mano sin lubricante hacia el trasero de Suga, tomándolo con delicadeza, mientras besaba sus labios suavemente.

-Levántalo- dijo Daichi entre besos. Suga obedeció y así lo hizo. Al introducir un dedo en el orificio de su novio, éste soltó un gemido.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- le dijo Suga.

Sacó el dedo de Daichi con una mano y se dirigió a su cama, apoyándose con las manos y las rodillas. Daichi pasó lo que le quedaba del lubricante en su miembro y fue hacia donde estaba Suga sin hesitar.

-Voy a entrar- le avisó, lentamente introduciendo la punta de su miembro para luego introducir el resto unos segundos después.

Suga curvo la espalda ante tal movimiento, tomando las sábanas bajo suyo entre los puños. Daichi volvió a salir, sólo para introducirse nuevamente. Se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del hombro de Suga, mordiéndolo primero suave y luego más fuerte, dejando marca.

Amaba esa vista: la hermosa espalda de Suga con algunos lunares posesionados como estrellas formando constelaciones, tan blanca y perfecta, uno de los tirantes del delantal a la altura del hombro, todo le parecía un sueño.

Dirigió una mano para alcanzar la de Suga, teniéndola fuertemente a cada embestida. Llevó la otra mano hacia la cinta del delantal, tirando de ella hasta que estaba lo suficientemente floja para soltarse, tiró un poco más y el delantal cayó debajo de Suga, colgándole de un hombro.

Otra estocada y Suga encorvó más la espalda, dejando caer completamente el delantal sobre la cama. La mano de Daichi que antes se encontraba en la cinta ahora estaba en la cintura de su novio.

Suga gimió al sentir el miembro de Daichi rozar su próstata, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada mientras gemía con todo lo que la garganta le daba.

-Koushi...- gimió Daichi en el oído de Suga.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien bajo el suyo como siempre, incluso mejor. Ya no podía pensar claramente con su cabeza en el hombro de Suga, respirando su esencia. Apartó parte del pelo mojado de sudor de la nuca de Suga, mordiéndole hasta dejar marca por toda la zona. Una vez satisfecho de sus resultados, se reincorporó, ajustándose dentro del cuerpo de su novio, empujando más fuerte contra su próstata.

-Ah... ahí...-gimió Suga.

Daichi dirigió la mano que antes estaba en la cintura de Suga hasta su miembro, embistiéndolo unas pocas veces

-Estoy...cerca- su puño temblaba debajo de la mano de Daichi, tan perfectamente acomodada sobre la suya.

-Yo...-respiró- también...

Unas pocas embestidas más al miembro de Suga y sintió como éste se endurecía, esparciendo su semen parte en la mano de Daichi y parte en el delantal debajo suyo.

La respiración agitada de Suga y sus músculos contrayéndose al rededor de su miembro lo llevaron al límite y, luego de unas estocadas más, Daichi acabó dentro de Suga.

Ambos, totalmente cansados, se tiraron rendidos uno al lado del otro, completamente bañados en sudor.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo el poste?- preguntó Suga entre respiraciones, sonriendo.

-Delicioso- contestó Daichi, besándolo dulcemente en los labios-. Aunque hubiera preferido más una shortcake- bromeó.

-Idiota- le dijo golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Había veces que Daichi se preguntaba si Suga realmente no era un ángel, una criatura de otro planeta, porque la sonrisa que le había dado en ese momento le había parecido más dulce que cualquier pastel en el universo, incluso estando sudado y agotado por los efectos del orgasmo. Si Daichi no hubiera estado tan cansado, se lo hubiese comido ahí mismo, nuevamente.


End file.
